As is known, during the provision of carriage ways, paved or unpaved, on soft or saturated ground, it is necessary to prevent sagging which creates severe traffic problems.
The base layer, consisting of compact granular material which is optionally cemented, can in fact be damaged and can sink deeply into the foundation soil, or deformations or horizontal and vertical movements at the base can occur which can cause the formation of grooves and troughs.
In order to avoid these phenomena, it is common practice to interpose between the embankment and the foundation soil one or more layers of biosynthetic reinforcement products, which are designed to distribute the load and ensure the safety factor required for the structure.
The technique of reinforcing the roadbed of the traditional type or of the suspended type, as in the case of viaducts, bridges, ramps and the like, by means of lattice-like elements such as metallic grids, nets made of plastics or high-strength fabric, is increasingly adopted in small and large civil infrastructures, prompting designers to review with new concepts the construction phase in order to improve the stability and strength of the various construction layers.
The solutions currently used are not always able to solve the problem, since anchoring the net in the ground is not always effective, with the possibility that the load produced by the transit of traffic, including heavy traffic, may lead to a destabilization of the placement of the net, with the possibility of its extraction from the foundation.